Sing!
by Panica
Summary: Max and Iggy are the best of friends and now are famous singers! ummmm... suck at this  summary  and ALL HUMAN!  Better that this summary! Rated T for safety Sorry for any errors   R&R
1. Chapter 1

I walk onto the stage. The crowd chants my name and the nooise is very very loud. I bet people in New York could hear it! And we are in California!

"Hello, Maximum." the show host says. I don't remember his name. I just smile him and thank him. I look at my best friend, Iggy, hidden behind the curtains.

"Mikey," he mouths. I thank him.

"Who are you thanking, Maximum?" Mikey said. "Mind if he cmes out?"

"Please call me Max. And I guess it is up to him." I said. I look at Iggy. He has stage freight. He is breathing deeply and is looking for a exit. I almost burst out laughing. But my agent, Jeb, taught me better. Or at least told me better. "Come on! Iggy!" I begged. Yes, on tv I beg. It was part of my contact.

Slowly Iggy meets my stare and I show him the bambi eyes. He was about to turn his head, but it was too late. He saw them. Cue evil laugh.

He plastered on a fake smile and came out. He came over to me and sat on...wait for it...my lap. I poked him...hard. He got off and went to the chair on my left.

"H-H-HHHH-Hello people," he studders. I try to not burst out laughing again. Key word: try. I failed miseribilby. Everybody looked at me. But I didn't care.

"Sorry...it's just...that...Iggy...is really...outgoing," i managed to get out. Iggy was laughing next to me too. Then soon the whole audience was laughing. My laugh was that contagious. After a few more minutes of laughing, I pulled it together and go on with the show.

"So, Max...how do you feel?" Mikey said, trying to be serious.

"Ummm...kind of hungry, honestly." I answered, getting a few laughs from the audience. I just smiled. Iggy was calm next to me now.

"How about you umm...Iggy?" Mikey asked. Iggy's eyes went wide.

"Kind of scared." He said truthfully. That earned some laughter too.

That went on for awhile. I mean the questions not the laughing. Well, there was some laughter.

"Do you care to sing a song for us?" Mikey asked.

"Sure, but only if Iggy sings too." I answered. Iggy only shook his head. He never sang in front of an audience. I'm probably the only person who has heard him sing. He was probably the best singer i heard. Wait! He is the best singer i heard.

"Iggy! Iggy! Iggy! Iggy! Iggy! Iggy!" the crowd chanted. I looked at him with bambi eyes. He made a mistake and looked at me. He was caught. Looking sad, he agreed.

"Hmmm...what song?" I whispered to him. He leaned over and whispered something in my ear. I nodded. "We are going to sing a cover, I guess. So don't yell at me saying that i don't owe this song. I don't! Well here we go." I announced to the group.

We moved to the stage with the two mikes ready. I grabbed the one to the went to the DJ booth and got the song going. It was the karoke version. After taking a deep breathe, I started the song.

"Come on girl, you've got one shot to be with me You know you drive me crazy,  
>But I know how to take your breath away so lets go Well I don't care what's going through you You can see me, and I can see you So lets cut this game, we both feel the same And I'll show you a night you're used to"<p>

"All you do is run through my head Are you getting tired yet?" Iggy sang. His voice was amazing. I even heard some gasps from the crowd.

"Everyone's jumping up and down,  
>I'm starring at the crowd,<br>And the dream girls singing the words And she looks like she needs me Dance with me and I'll show you what you're missing And everybody in town, put your hands up all around And sing this, Let's sing this" I sang.

"Cautious, never been a burden to the bosses Crosses God says step up with the flow With the dipper in my door So Saucey runnin for months and my song say EH!  
>Got my palm tree Got Them pumpin Hit em up That's right can't no bosses counter play me moves Shoot the monsters Party like it's 2009 in the eye When they zone in? the homeless I See Stars Little Bizzy Bone, No Shorts, No Losses Scenes of adultery-resist the king Queens of? the fortress, crystal ball warns us I go roulette rooting-ing-ing-ing this one tonight give me four to the four to the beam, kick 'em all in the foot Play them all till they dead ***** Sing this Then I pass through the ash of my canva-see's?, Friend to me, bring the enemies Spit it like I serve the fiends Was the pussy afraid of me?<br>The bastard would not come over with the thunder, raining? dome bullet I swear to the death till they park and they never forget Henny had her hands on me, yeah I'm a muthafucker" Iggy was almost as fast as Bizzy Bone. Almost. But he was a better rapper than me, thats for sure.

"SING" I added, right on cue.

"Like a guillotine, Caffiene's what they give me To kiss in the mist, with my lips in the distance Me swerve every bump in the darkness" Iggy rapped, with stopping.

"STOP" I added, again, right on cue.

"Sing To This Sing To This!" Iggy was out breath, but he managed to say this.

"Everyone's jumping up and down,  
>I'm starring at the crowd,<br>And the dream girls singing the words And she looks like she needs me Dance with me and I'll show you what you're missing And everybody in town, put your hands up all around And sing this, Let's sing this" "Everyone's jumping up and down,  
>I'm starring at the crowd,<br>And the dream girls singing the words And she looks like she needs me Dance with me and I'll show you what you're missing And everybody in town, put your hands up all around And sing this, Let's sing this" I finished. Me and Iggy bowed and walked back to our chairs.

The crowd was cheering. "Wow!" Mikey said. "That was amazing Maz and Iggy! Are you going to start a singing career now Iggy?"

"I don-" He began.

"Yes! He is going to do a new CD with me." I said happily. "Come on Iggy! It'll be fun!"

"Okay," he answered shortly.

"Well that is all the time we have. Until next time people." Mikey said before turning to us. "That was great. Awesome song. Well got to go now bye Max and Iggy."

"Yeah sure whatever." Me and Iggy said together. "Jinx! Double Jinx! Tripled Jinx." I punched him.

"Ha! I won." I said popping the "p". "Come on! Got to get you to Jeb. So we can make your contract!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Heyy ppl **

**So in the 1****st**** chapter I forgot to make a declaimer and all of that stuff….so here it is:**

**DISCLAMIER: I don't own Maximum Ride (characters and that other stuff)….even though I want Iggy….(awkward) *scream* I was just kidding you Iggy fan girls!* …moving on….I don't own any of the songs I may or maynot put in here….ps. The song from the 1****st**** song was Sing This! By I See Stars and Bizzy Bone. I recommend it!...nor do I own any cereal **

**On with the story!**

(Fang POV)

I woke up earlier than I usually do this morning. I wanted to get to the kitchen before my sister, Nudge, does. She eats my Froot Loops before I am even awake and leaves me with that sick cereal Honey Bunches of Oats!

Silently I sneak down the stairs and around the corner to the kitchen. I went to the cabinet and got out a bowl and a spoon. Then I went to the next cabinet and got the Froot Loops out. Right when I was about to open the refrigerator to get the milk…

"Stop acting like you're a ninja." My dear sister, Nudge, said loudly from in front of the TV. I nearly jumped out of my skin. Key word nearly.

"Whatever Nudge." I said back to her. The TV was making a hysterical laughter sound. "What are you watching?"

"Hello, Good Morning Music," She said. **(A/N: I just made that up….so blame me if it sounds lame) **I groaned. I hate that show. It was just full of an annoying show host who doesn't have a life, and desperate lazy celebrities.

"Who is on that disaster this morning?" I asked. Nudge looked up from the TV and glared at me. Her glare was kind of scary. Then she turned back to the TV.

"Maximum Ride and her cute friend Iggy Nilson." She said. I finally remembered my cereal and got the milk and Ta-Da! The cereal was made! I went to the living room where Nudge was. I sat on one of the chairs.

"Who is Maximum Ride?" I asked. I heard Nudge gasp.

"Maximum Ride is the best singer in the whole freaking world. She has the best looks and she can sing any kind of tune. She is my role model. And her friend is Iggy Nilson. His father owes the Nilson Cooperation and they are always together! They are both super rich but they aren't all snobbish. I mean they are my role models. They are the-sjl;fdls;av," I gave up on hearing Nudge's speech and just put my hand over her mouth.

"Okay, Nudge, I get it." I looked at the TV. There was a tallish girl with dirty blonde hair wearing a graphic tee that had Venom from Spiderman on it and some blood red skinny jeans. She was laughing. Next to her was a strawberry blonde boy with a graphic tee that had Linkin Park on it and some regular jeans. He was blushing and laughing, too. "Why are they laughing?"

"," Nudge said. I took my hand off her mouth. "Iggy came on and he was all nervous and he stuttered and Max starting cracking up."

"Oh," I said. I sat there watching the TV for the rest of the show. Right before they were going to close the show, Max and Iggy started singing.

They sang a song call Sing This! It was the best cover I have heard of that song. Iggy was a pretty good rapper.

"Hey, Fang." Nudge said.

"What?" I said.

"Listen." Was all she said before running up the stairs. I listened and all I heard was the click-clack of heels.

OH-NO! Lissa was here.

**So that was the end of the second chapter. **

**I only wish that it was longer but I have to do my homework and all of that so yeah.**

**PS. Iggy isn't blind! Yay!**

**So yea! R&R pce!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey ppls **

**So I know that I am supposed to be at school right now…but we have half a day today. So I decided to write. Aka it is 1 o'clock right now. Sooo sorry I didn't add this chapter yesterday I was kind of busy with my little brother's birthday party prep. His bday is tomorrow….sooo….happy cinco de mayo…(can't spell)**

**DISCLAIMER~ me no own mr nor me own anything except da soda in my hand (most of the time )**

**So without further ado here the story:**

(Max POV)

I practically drag Iggy into the building! He wouldn't stop screaming blood murder in the car, so I had to duct tape his mouth and hands together. **(A/N: There's an idea hmmmm….cue evil smile) **He was all wiggling and squirming around I had to have one of the security guards help me. I think his name was Dylan. But I don't really know.

So anyway, once we got Iggy into Jeb's office, he quieted down and listened to the main points in the contract. I had to take off the duct tape, so they could talk and all that stuff that comes with making a contract.

It was funny because the contract was the same as mine. But Iggy crossed out the begging on TV when ever possible. That cracked me up. He also got less money than me, because he didn't know what to do with all of it. **(A/N: I was thinking charity but than I can't decide which charity to give to in this story) **

So after Iggy sold his soul to the devil…ummm….I mean after Iggy singed the contact to the Jeb Corp. We went to the dressing room and got on our disguises. I wore a black emo hair wig with a pair of black skinny jeans and a black Panic! At The Disco tee shirt. Iggy wore a short brown hair wig and his regular clothes. After that we went to this new club called 14/18. It was a club for kids from ages 14 to 18 hence the name.

My little sister, Angel, and her brother, Gazzy, tagged along too. Angel just barely made it too. She turned 14 just a week ago. So we are going to go celebrate it at the club, even though it was kind of late.

"I wonder what is going to be there," Angel wondered aloud. She has soft blonde hair and is wearing a pale blue dress.

"I wonder if I could blow it up," Gazzy said, absently. I gave him a look. "What? I was just wondering. Gah!" He said, blushing. Gazzy had the same blonde hair as Angel but his was shorter and spiked at the moment. He is 15. Isn't that cool? I am the oldest and I am 16 then Gazzy at 15 then Angel at 14. It was kind of awesome.

Finally we got there. We hopped out of my brand new-ish black mustang. Well, Angel hopped. They rest of us just slide out.

When we go to the front, I saw that it was so packed that there was a long ass line that rounded the corner. But being me, I walked to the front of the line and looked at the bouncer.

"Back of the line, Miss" he said. He had huge muscles. And he was probably only 25.

"How about you let us in and I'll give you front row seats to the next Maximum Ride concert?" he shook his head. "Backstage passes?" he shook his head no again. "I bet your girlfriend would like to meet Maximum Ride." He paused for a second and agreed.

I gave him Jeb's phone number. He made me stay until Jeb answered the phone and I convinced him to give the bouncer some tickets to my next concert and backstage passes.

"Thanks, Come on, Igs, Angel and Gazzy," I shouted. The line of people looked at us jealous. We walked in.

"Fangy! I hate it here, let's goooo!" a red head from the line shouted at the unfortunate emo looking guy beside her. He met my eyes and I smirked. He showed no emotion, except dread.

We squeezed by them and made in through to the club. There was a dance floor, a bar with only soda or water or juice, no alcohol, there was an arcade. There was even a stage.

"Come on, Max, lets go dance." Iggy said dragging me to the dance floor. He stopped by the DJ booth before we got there. I can only hope it wasn't a slow song.

The awesome music of My Chemical Romance was changed to Audio Push.

_Can you teach me how to jerk, jerk, jerk?_ Iggy starting singing along to it. He didn't sound half bad, too.

_Jerkin'_

_Teach me how to jerk _

_Teach me, teach me how to jerk_

_Teach me how to jerk_

_Teach me, teach me how to jerk_

_Teach me how to jerk _

_Teach me, teach me how to jerk_

_Teach me how to jerk_

_Teach me, teach me how to jerk_

_Teach me how to, teach me how to, teach me how to jerk_

_Teach me how to, teach me how to, teach me how to jerk_

_Teach me how to, teach me how to, teach me how to jerk_

_Teach me how to, teach me how to, teach me how to jerk _

By now Iggy and me and most of the crowd on the dance floor were jerking it. It was pretty fun. I saw Angel and Gazzy heading to the arcade, not wanting to be embarrassed to know us.

The song was over too soon. **(A/N: The lyrics on top aren't all of it, but I'm too lazy right now to write all it :P**) I was out of breath; I looked over to Iggy. He was breathing all hard. I tugged on his sleeve and pointed towards the bar.

We pushed through the crowd and finally got to the bar.

"A Dr. Pepper and a Coke, please?" I asked the bartender. He was probably a year or two older than me. He gave it to us and I paid. Me and Iggy just sat there drinking our drinks and staring at the crowd of people dancing.

"We at 14/18 decided that tonight is kind of boring, so we decided to have two couples come up and sing a song. They will win a gift certificate to that new fancy restaurant downtown for two dinners. And two front seat tickets to the next Maximum Ride concert _and_ backstage passes. " The DJ said. You could hear the whispering in the crowd. "But here's the catch. We get to randomly pick them! "

I looked at Iggy and started laughing.

"Fangy! I want to do that!" I heard that annoying voice again. I turned and saw that red head again. That guy was next to her again.

"No, Lissa." He said simply. Not a guy of many words, I guess.

"But Fangy!" She tried whining. Key word tried. I looked at her outfit and almost started laughing. I turned to Iggy and poked his arm. He looked at me and I pointed towards the 'happy' couple. He had to turn his head to keep from laughing.

That girl, errrr…Lissa, was dressed in a slutty outfit. Her shirt was a V neck, it would look cute if it wasn't showing her neon yellow bra. And her skirt was way too small for her. And her make-up was heavy.

Suddenly, the lights dimmed and two strobe lights came up to me and Iggy and stopped. Ah crap.

And I bet you could guess where the other light went….keep guessing….you're almost there…..right next to us….on Lissa and 'Fangy'.

**So that was the third chapter…so yeah.**

**Hope you guys liked it….**

**Let me know which one you guys want:**

**Fax, Lax, Niggy, Miggy, Mylan, Mad **

**Or anything else!**

**Kay Buh-Bye for now**

**PS. Say hi to Iggy**

**Iggy: help me *whispering***

**I stole him during the story…*runs away from Iggy fan girls***

**Kay Bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Heyy ppls **

**So I am addicted to this story don't worry I won't get help. I believe this is good for me ;) Oh! Today is my lil bro's bday…so even though he probably won't read this…HAPPY BIRTHDAY, KAY! Oh! And happy Friday ppl of earth!**

**Iggy: I'm free! *waves hands to the crowd***

**Me: Nah-ah! *shaking head***

**Iggy: Help me! You don't own me or Max or Fang or any Maximum Ride characters! Only James P. does!**

**Me: I know *pout***

**Iggy: The songs aren't yours either!**

**Me: I know *pout more***

**Iggy: Sooo….anyway…ON WITH THE STORY!**

(Fang POV)

After Nudge ran up the stairs to go hid….er…I mean to go do her homework, Lissa bursted through the door.

"Fangy! Let's go clubbing." She whined. My ears were hurting from it.

"NO!" I said, calmly. I hate crowds and try to avoid at any cost. I looked at Lissa and she was trying to do bambi eyes. Key word trying. It didn't work.

"Why not?" she said in her nasal voice.

"Because we are only 16 years old and I don't fell like getting arrested." She was about to say something but I cut her off with, "I also have Nudge to take care of."

"Well, Nudge is 14 years old right?"

"Yeah."

"Then let's go! She can come."

"Where to?"

"Club 14/18. Duh!"

"Fine." I gave in. Not for her. Well, kind of, but it was so she could finally shut up. "Nudge! Get your jacket. We're going out."

"To where?" She called down.

"14/18." I said. In half a second she was already and waiting by the door.

"OMG! I just heard of it and I was just thinking of leaving you here with Lissa and going over there with one of my friends! And I was like just calling her and she picked up then I was about to ask her but then I heard you call me an I had to say good bye and I came down once I heard 14/18. Man! That was the fastest I have ever ran. And you kn-" I finally got tired of her talking and put my hand over her mouth.

"Just shut up and get in the car." I told her. She nodded and I followed her out. Lissa was already there waiting in _my_ car.

The club was in the city so we had a 5 minute drive to get there. It was full of non stop Nudge talk and whining Lissa.

When we finally got there, there was a huge ass line that went all the way around the corner.

When we finally got to the front, a girl with black hair went straight to the bouncer. They talked for like two minutes before they called somebody and the bouncer let her in. She stopped and yelled out some names. I think they were Angel, Gazzy and Ig. Those were some weird names. That coming from a guy named Fang.

"Fangy! I hate it here!, let's goooo!" Lissa shouted at me. That girl looked at me with pity in her eyes. I know I had dread in my. They squeezed by. That girl, a girl with blonde hair that was around Nudge's age , a boy with blonde hair that was a year or two older than Nudge. Then a boy with brown hair, he looked familiar but I couldn't remember from where.

"We are almost there." I said. Right at those words, three people came out. Lissa, Nudge and I went in.

It was AMAZING in there! There was an arcade, a bar, a dance floor, and a stage.

Nudge went to the arcade straight away. Lissa pulled me to the dance floor. But _Teach me how to Jerk _ by _Audio Play_ came on. I pulled Lissa to the bar. I bought her a diet soda and she drank without whining.

I just sat there looking at the crowd. That girl from before and that boy with brown hair were jerking it in the middle of the crowd. I could swear that that boy was singing to the song. But I didn't have a clear view. They weren't half bad.

After the song, that girl pulled the boy over to the bar. They sat right next to us.

The dancing and music came to a sudden stop and the DJ made an announcement. I wasn't really listening, but thinking about how come that boy was familiar.

"Fangy! I want to do that!" Lissa whined. I looked at her and I was wondering what it was.

"No, Lissa." I said simply. Like those annoying ads say:_ Just say NO! _Even though I don't think that this counts.

"But Fangy!" she tried again.

I was about to answer her, when two thingd happened.

One, that girl and that boy started laughing again. Their laughter sounded familiar too. But I just can't remember!

And Two, strobe lights landed on me and Lissa and on those two people (the boy and the girl).

"Those are our two couples!" the DJ said. The bartender behind us handed us a coin. "you call it." He said pointing to the girl.

"Heads," she said, nervous. The bartender shrugged then flipped the coin. It soared up and seemed like it stopped. Then when it came down, the bartender covered it without looking and flipped it again.

"Tails!" he said.

Oh! Great! Me and Lissa were going first. Two people wearing neon colored 14/18 club tee shirts came over and got us. They took us over to the stage and had us pick a song.

"Hello, I'm Fang and this is Lissa…and we are going to sing Like a G6."

_Poppin bottles in the ice, like a blizzard__  
><em>_When we drink we do it right gettin slizzard__  
><em>_Sippin sizzurp in my ride, in my ride, like Three 6__  
><em>_Now I'm feelin so fly like a G6__  
><em>_Like a G6, Like a G6__  
><em>_Now now now now now now I'm feelin so fly like a G6__  
><em>_Like a G6, Like a G6__  
><em>_Now now now now now now I'm feelin so fly like a G6_Lissa tried to sing. Her voice was wrong for this song. Her voice was wrong for any song.__

_Gimme that Mo-Moet-wet__  
><em>_Gimme that Cry-Crystal-tal__  
><em>_Ladies love my style, at my table gettin wild__  
><em>_Get them bottles poppin, we get that drip and that drop__  
><em>_Now give me 2 more bottles cuz you know it don't stop__  
><em>_Hell Yeaa__  
><em>_Drink it up, drink-drink it up,__  
><em>_When sober girls around me, they be actin like they drunk__  
><em>_They be actin like they drunk, actin-actin like they drunk__  
><em>_When sober girls around me they be actin like they drunk_I sang, not half bad if I do say so myself. __

_Poppin bottles in the ice, like a blizzard__  
><em>_When we drink we do it right gettin slizzard__  
><em>_Sippin sizzurp in my ride, in my ride, like Three 6__  
><em>_Now I'm feelin so fly like a G6__  
><em>_Like a G6, Like a G6__  
><em>_Now now now now now now I'm feelin so fly like a G6__  
><em>_Like a G6, Like a G6__  
><em>_Now now now now now now I'm feelin so fly like a G6__  
><em>_Sippin on, sippin on sizz, Ima ma-make it fizz__  
><em>_Girl I keep it gangsta, poppin bottles at the crib__  
><em>_This is how we live, every single night__  
><em>_Take that bottle to the head, and let me see you fly_Lissa sang or at least tried.__

_Hell Yeaa_I added.__

_Drink it up, drink-drink it up,__  
><em>_When sober girls around me, they be actin like they drunk__  
><em>_They be actin like they drunk, actin-actin like they drunk__  
><em>_When sober girls around me they be actin like they drunk___

_Poppin bottles in the ice, like a blizzard__  
><em>_When we drink we do it right gettin slizzard__  
><em>_Sippin sizzurp in my ride, in my ride, like Three 6__  
><em>_Now I'm feelin so fly like a G6__  
><em>_Like a G6, Like a G6__  
><em>_Now now now now now now I'm feelin so fly like a G6__  
><em>_Like a G6, Like a G6__  
><em>_Now now now now now now I'm feelin so fly like a G6_Lissa sang._  
><em>_  
><em>_Its that 808 bump, make you put yo hands up__  
><em>_Make you put yo hands up, put put yo, put yo hands up__  
><em>_(You can't Touch this)__  
><em>_Its that 808 bump, make you put yo hands up__  
><em>_Make you put yo hands up, put yo, put yo hands up__  
><em>_(You can't Touch this)__  
><em>_Hell Yeaaa, make you put yo hands up__  
><em>_Make you put yo hands up, put put yo, put yo hands up__  
><em>_Hell Yeaaa, make you put yo hands up__  
><em>_Make you put yo hands up, put yo, put yo hands up_I sang/rapped.__

_Poppin bottles in the ice, like a blizzard__  
><em>_When we drink we do it right gettin slizzard__  
><em>_Sippin sizzurp in my ride, in my ride, like Three 6__  
><em>_Now I'm feelin so fly like a G6__  
><em>_Like a G6, Like a G6__  
><em>_Now now now now now now I'm feelin so fly like a G6__  
><em>_Like a G6, Like a G6__  
><em>_Now now now now now now I'm feelin_ _so fly like a G6 _ She sanged. 

Surprising, the crowd was cheering. I saw Nudge hanging out in the crowd jumping up and down with those two younger kids that was with that girl.

We bowed and got off the stage. Those two people went up there.

**So how was that? This was the longest one I wrote so far! I guess it was to make up for the short one that was in Fang's POV earlier! **

**Iggy: horrible, just horrible *British accent***

**Me: Oh! Shut UP! Nobody asked you! I was asking the people who are going to read this!**

**Iggy: Whatever!**

**Me: You're mean! I'm going to go steal Fang instead! **

**Iggy: YES! *pumps fist in the air* I'm going home!**

**Me: Nope you're staying. Now say it!**

**Iggy: Please** **R&R! To save me! And I hope you enjoy the story: *smile***

**Me: Thanks, now here's your cookie (::) **

**Until next time ppl **


	5. Chapter 5

**So this is the fourth or fifth chapter of the story. Sorry I wrote all of the 2****nd****, 3****rd****, 4****th****, and maybe the 5****th**** all in the same day. I told you I was addicted. But I am only going to upload them once a day **

**Iggy: Fang is still unconscious on the floor.**

**Me: Awww…poor Fang**

**Iggy: You should get a bag of ice for his head.**

**Me: okay. Can you?**

**Iggy: Yeah sure…*I leave* Panica doesn't own anything that is mentioned in this story. She doesn't own me or fang or max or nudge *dreamy eyes* ummm…where was i?...oh yeah…or gazzy or jeb or angel! Only James does! And please save me and Fang!**

(Max's POV)

So…Lissa's voice was just plain wrong for the song. And not just any song all of the songs in history! But that guy, Fang, had potential. Not as good as Iggy, but almost. And he isn't that bad looking either! I practically saw and heard a few girls swoon over him. I wasn't any of them though!

So they sang Like A G6 by Far East Movement. I love that song, well most of the time.

These two people wearing neon Club 14/18 tee shirts escorted me and Iggy to the stage. We picked a random song.

"Hey people, ummm….you guys might know us. If not then good luck with that, and those people who do know us…Shhh! Let the people figure it out." I said. "I have no idea what the song is, but I want to dedicate it to my little sister, Angel, who just turned 14!" I looked at Iggy and he was shaking. I went up to him and hugged him. He calmed down and the song started.

_You can be the peanut butter to my jelly_  
><em>You can be the butterflies I feel in my belly<em>  
><em>You can be the captain<em>  
><em>And I can be your first mate<em>  
><em>You can be the chills that I feel on our first date<em>  
><em>You can be the hero<em>  
><em>And I can be your sidekick<em>  
><em>You can be the tear That I cry if we ever split<em>  
><em>You can be the rain from the cloud when it's stormin'<em>  
><em>Or u can be the sun when it shines in the mornin'<em>

Iggy started. I loved this song, too. It is called Prefect Two by Auburn. And Iggy's voice completed it.

_Don't know if I could ever be Without you__  
><em>_'Cause boy you complete me__  
><em>_And in time I know that we'll both see That we're all we need__  
><em>_Cause you're the apple to my pie__  
><em>_You're the straw to my berry__  
><em>_You're the smoke to my high__  
><em>_And you're the one I wanna marry__  
><em>That was me singing. It was near perfection. I could hear gasps. I guess people finally figured out who I was. _  
><em>_  
><em>_Cause you're the one for me (for me)__  
><em>_And I'm the one for you (for you)__  
><em>_You take the both of us (of us)__  
><em>_And we're the perfect two__  
><em>_We're the perfect two__  
><em>_We're the perfect two__  
><em>_Baby me and you__  
><em>_We're the perfect two_

Iggy's voice was almost dreamy. I could go to sleep, to it.

_You can be the prince and I can be your princess__  
><em>_You can be the sweet tooth I can be the dentist_  
><em>You can be the shoes and I can be the laces<em>_  
><em>_You can be the heart that I spill on the pages__  
><em>_You can be the vodka and I can be the chaser__  
><em>_You can be the pencil and I can be the paper__  
><em>_You can be as cold as the winter weather__  
><em>_But I don't care as long as were together__  
><em>My voice rang out clearly, unlike it does at my concerts.

_Don't know if I could ever be__  
><em>_Without you 'cause girl you complete me__  
><em>_And in time I know that we'll both see__  
><em>_That we're all we need__  
><em>_Cause you're the apple to my pie__  
><em>_You're the straw to my berry__  
><em>_You're the smoke to my high__  
><em>_And you're the one I wanna marry__  
><em>_Cause your the one for me (for me)__  
><em>_And I'm the one for you (for you)__  
><em>_You take the both of us (of us)__  
><em>_And we're the perfect two__  
><em>_We're the perfect two__  
><em>_We're the perfect two__  
><em>_Baby me and you__  
><em>_We're the perfect two__  
><em>Iggy sang. He's voice was soft and matched the song.

_You know that I'll never doubt ya__  
><em>_And you know that I think about ya__  
><em>_And you know I can't live without ya__  
><em>_I love the way that you smile__  
><em>_And maybe in just a while__  
><em>_I can see me walk down the aisle__  
><em>I sang. I was in dream land.__

_Cause you're the apple to my pie__  
><em>_You're the straw to my berry__  
><em>_You're the smoke to my high__  
><em>_And you're the one I wanna marry__  
><em>_Cause your the one for me (for me)__  
><em>_And I'm the one for you (for u)__  
><em>_U take the both of us (of us)__  
><em>_And were the perfect two__  
><em>_Were the perfect two__  
><em>_Were the perfect two__  
><em>_Baby me and you__  
><em>_We're the perfect two(yeah, yeah)_  
>Iggy and I sang the last one together.<p>

The crowd erupted into cheering. They were chanting my name and Iggy's. I guess they figured it out.

"And the winner is….Max and Iggy!" the DJ said. I ran over to him and whispered in his ear. "Well, since she is Maximum Ride and she doesn't need the tickets and backstage passes. They go to Fang and Lissa!"

Fang and Lissa came over and got the tickets. They shook hands with me and Iggy. "You can take off the wig now Maxie" I heard behind me. I turned. And I saw Angel, Gazzy, and some girl with mocha colored skin.

"Oh! Right. Thanks for reminding me, Ange." I said. I took off my wig and my dirty blonde hair was finally free. "Who's your friend?"

"Nudge. She's very talkative and she's Fang's little sister." Angel said. "She hung out with us in the arcade. I whupped her a- I mean butt- at ski ball." I looked at her. She blushed.

"I see…" Then I had a sudden thought, I bent down and whispered something into Angel's ear. I saw her eyes light up.

"Nudge! How would you like it if you hung out with us at Max's next concert? You know, since Fang and Lissa would be there anyway." Angel said.

"O…M…G! I would like totally love that. Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! So very very very much! OMG! What should I wear? Man! I got to decide right now! No wait I can wait. No wait-" She was cut off by Fang's hand. I looked at him with questioning eyes.

"She talks too much," was all he said.

"Okayyy…well gotta go. Come on Ange, Gaz, and Ig." I said. It was around 10 pm. And I still have to go to school tomorrow. "See ya at the concert, Nudge. You guys too Lissa and Fang."

I was already walking out of the door. I looked behind me and I saw the three wierdos (Angel, Gaz, and Ig) yawning. Time to go home.

**So how was this one? Hate it? Love it? Like It? Dislike it? Don't really care, and you are just looking for something to pass the time? **

**Fang: Where am I?**

**Iggy: *coughcoughHELLcoughcough***

**Me: Iggy…*sigh* Fang, Iggy got scared and knocked you out.**

**Fang: who's fang?**

**Me and Iggy: Oh Crap!**

**R&R and help Fang get his memory back!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Heyy ppl *insert smiley face here***

**So I figured out that this id the 6****th**** chapter! Yay!**

**Fang: Where am I?**

**Iggy: in the land of unicorns and cotton candy**

**Me: poor fang…**

**Fang: you aren't James Patterson! You don't own me or Iggy! Or that awesome song by My Chemical Romance!**

**Iggy: Yeah!**

**Me: *sniff* I know *insert sad face***

That was why they were so familiar! They are the famous Maximum Ride and Iggy Nilson. I just barely watched them this morning. Man! This world is too small.

And I got to say. Max is _hot!_ And you can go head and tell Lissa that!

So on the way home, Lissa and Nudge were all happy and very talkative. Nudge got two new friends and the whole experience to go to the concert for _free._

And then of course, I have to go with Lissa. I can't believe that I sang in front of that crowd! I mean, yeah I sing…but never in front of a crowd. Only once did I sang in front of somebody. But that was alongggg time ago. When I was about 10 years old.

I don't even remember who it was, either.

So when we finally got home, I was almost dead from all the talking.

Lissa wanted to stay over but I made her go home. I sent Nudge to bed. And I just sat there on the couch, thinking.

_Should I go to the concert? The good and the bad side:_

_Good: I get to see Max again._

_Bad: I have to go with Lissa._

_Good: I get to see Max._

_Bad: She will be singing on stage with Iggy, her best friend and possible boyfriend._

_Good: I get to see Max._

_See my problem? _

I looked at the clock. 1:48 AM. **(A/N: This is the time I'm writing too! And it is May fifth! But I have to wait to upload this! Remember once a day) ** Shit! I gotta go to school tomorrow.

I walked up to my room.

As I walked pass Nudge's room, I heard her talking to somebody. I just sat there and listened for awhile.

"Yes! I know!" She paused. Then she started talking again. "Yeah! I got it. Yes! The mission will be completed by the concert comes around." She paused again. "Okay, I'll ask Fang." I guess she was on the phone. Her light from under the door turned off and I heard her heading to bed.

I walked into my room, thinking about who Nudge was talking to. But I couldn't figure it out. It could be any number of her friends. Let's see:

There was Brianna, Kaitlin, Tyra, Nicole, Brandon, Caleb, Dilly, Venecia, Victoria, Shawndeena, Tia, Tina, Ella, Angel, Gazzy, and the list goes on and on into forever.

And the concert was in a week. At least Max's concert was in a week. But then you never know. It could be a different concert. Man! I'm over thinking this!

I just need sleep to come take me now. But I just wasn't tired! I tried counting sheep. I even called my mother from her vacation in the tropics and asked her to sing me a lullaby. She did but I was still awake after it. Finally I got bored and went to Nudge's room.

She was asleep. I snuck in and stole her ipod. Mine was kind of broken at the moment. And I was too lazy to put music on my other ipod.

I hit play and the song that came on was a cover song.

Ghost of You, orginally by My Chemical Romance, but covered by Max.

_never said I'd lie and wait forever__  
><em>_If I died, we'd be together__  
><em>_I can't always just forget her__  
><em>_But she could try___

_At the end of the world__  
><em>_Or the last thing I see__  
><em>_You are__  
><em>_Never coming home__  
><em>_Never coming home__  
><em>_Could I? Should I?__  
><em>_And all the things that you never ever told me__  
><em>_And all the smiles that are ever ever...__  
><em>_Ever...___

_Get the feeling that you're never__  
><em>_All alone and I remember now__  
><em>_At the top of my lungs in my arms she dies__  
><em>_She dies___

_At the end of the world__  
><em>_Or the last thing I see__  
><em>_You are__  
><em>_Never coming home__  
><em>_Never coming home__  
><em>_Could I? Should I?__  
><em>_And all the things that you never ever told me__  
><em>_And all the smiles that are ever gonna haunt me__  
><em>_Never coming home__  
><em>_Never coming home__  
><em>_Could I? Should I?__  
><em>_And all the wounds that are ever gonna scar me__  
><em>_For all the ghosts that are never gonna catch me___

_If I fall__  
><em>_If I fall (down)__** (A/N: This isn't the whole song.)**__  
><em>

I was asleep before the song was even over. Max's voice gave me peace. It settled the voices in my head.

**Awesome right? If not, tell me how to do it better (Iggy: That's what she said) **

**Fang: Let me out of this hell!**

**Me: Fang got back his memory, I guess. It was fun while it lasted. **

**Fang: *glare***

**Me: Just go to your emo corner!**

**Fang: *glare* I'M NOT EMO!**

**Iggy: Ppl out there reading this! Please R&R! **

**Me: Good Iggy…here's some cookies (::) (::) (::)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey ppl!**

**So this is the seventh chapter…I finally got it done! I know it's badly written. But you know I can't always get it prefect and all.**

**Fang: Any body can tell you that!**

**Me: Shut up Fang!...Hey where's Iggy?**

**Fang: Went to the store for something to drink.**

**Me: Okay**

**Fang: you know that you don't own us right? Or anything Maximum Ride? And that we have to go soon?**

**Me: Yeahhhh…*sob***

(Max POV)

The week past fast. It was full of practicing for the concert and trying to keep Iggy from running off the stage. He still has a bad case of stage fright.

That singing at Club 14/18 has took a lot of guts for him to do.

But it was fun, from wrestling Iggy to stay on the stage and having fun with Angel, Gazzy and Nudge during breaks.

Iggy said that those three little teens have a plan. That is all that he told me, because Angel suddenly showed up. She glared at him. And trust me it wasn't that scary. But knowing Angel, she can make anything happen with bambi eyes at the right person.

Iggy quit talking at once and started running off the stage again. I ran after him then let's just say that he fell off of the stage by accident of course. He was uninjured, though.

That was the sixth or eighth time; he tried to run off the stage. He should have learned that it was near impossible to escape from me. Only a miracle could help him escape from me.

"Max!" I heard from behind me. "It's time to start again." I turned to see one of my band members standing there. His name is Sam. And he is pretty polite for a drummer.

His hair is sandy blonde and it is cut short. The rest is pretty much plain. He is about two inches taller than me too. And I'm 5 foot 6.

"Kay." I answered back, getting up from my seat on the ground.

(after a few songs)

"Damn! I'm beat!" I shouted. Iggy, Angel, Gazzy, Nudge, and I are in the limo. I wanted a smart car. But then I have all of the kids here with me and I couldn't leave them alone with Iggy. I mean look at the guy! He is irresponsible most of the time!

"You already said that Max," Gazzy said. He was trying hard not to yawn. It was almost midnight. Even though Angel and Gazzy were teens, they still had to get some rest.

"No I didn't!" I shouted angrily at nobody in particular. I was close to dozing off.

The world became fuzzy and blurry. I drifted off to dreamland with my head on Iggy's shoulder.

(One ride home later)

"Maxie…MAXIE!...WAKE UP!" I heard the distant voice call. It was angelic. "MAXIMUM MAIRA RIDE! GET THE HELL UP!" **(A/N: yes, I put her middle name Maira. I didn't spell it wrong) **

"Angel, just leave her alone. Her concert is tomorrow. I'll carry her to her room." Another voice said. It was boyish but still nearly manly. It can't be Gazzy. So it must be Iggy.

"Fine!" Angel huffed. I felt strong arms pick me up and unsteady steps that followed after I was picked up. Soon, he figured out a pattern that would keep us from falling over.

He took me through the doors and up the stairs. And I bet you are wondering why I'm letting this guy carry me up to my room when I was perfectly awake. Well, like Angel said. I'm tired and I have a concert tomorrow evening.

"I know you're awake. Max." he said. "I mean, come on! I grew up with you." So it was Iggy.

"No! You're gonna have to carry me up to my room!" I said with venom.

"Fine!" he said, defeated.

I opened my eyes and looked up to Iggy, We finally got to my room. My dizziness was coming back.

He laid me down on my bed, gently. He didn't dare be harsh with me.

"Bye, Max." he whispered. He was moving away from me. My hand shot out and grabbed his shirt without my brain telling it to,

"Stay with me." I whispered, the words sliding off my tongue. He nodded and went to the couch in front of the fireplace.

"Good night, Max." he whispered.

My vision was blurring and I fell asleep again. A dreamless sleep, the peaceful kind.

**Told ya it was badly written, but if ya luv it than Good For You! *thumbs held up***

**Fang: G'Night! I'm beat!**

**Iggy: Same here *drinking soda***

**Me: Yep!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Heyy ppl!**

**So this is the eighth chapter! And I don't own anything!**

**And I finally let Iggy and Fang go back to Max and the Flock.**

(Fang POV)

The day has finally arrived. And I have it finally planned out.

In the last week, Nudge has been hanging out with Max's little siblings, Angel and Gazzy. And I believe that they are in on that plan that I caught Nudge talking about. And today is the concert.

"Fang! Get your ass down here right this minute!" Nudge cussed/shouted up the stairs. I got up and ran down the stairs as fast as I could. I looked at Nudge. Her eyes held sadness. She was standing in front of the TV in the middle of the living room.

"What?" I shouted at her. She pointed at the TV with her mouth gaped open. I looked at her, then to the TV. Max's face was there on the TV. She was smiling.

"Yeah! Me and Iggy are going to take it a step farther. So I'm sorry to those people who bought the tickets for later this evening. But I have to quit for awhile." She said smiling. Her eyes held sadness.

"We all understand, Max." the talk show host said. "Well that is the end of today's show."

"Oh! Yeah! If you want to get your money back for today's concert, then just go to the stadium and they will give you back your money. And sorry again."

The show was cut with commercials. Nudge and I were quiet.

…Max is quitting singing.

(Max POV)

I finally did what I wanted to go for a long time.

Which is take a break. And I'm thinking of dyeing my hair a certain color and getting out to Fiji. And maybe with three certain teens.

"Max! What are you thinking?" Iggy, Angel, and Gazzy said together. This isn't the first time that they did that. They are just freaky like that.

"I'm thinking about to going to Fiji and taking a vacation for awhile." I answered with steel. "And you guys can come too."

"Nah! I finally got the nerve to go on stage. And you cancel the concert! Why you little!" Iggy was starting to shout. I put my hand over his mouth. And of course, he just has to lick it! Ugh!

"I'm sorry, Iggy. I just have to take a break, if only for a week." I said. "Come on! Let's run away to Fiji. I already got the tickets and your bags are already packed!" I said tempting them. "Can't you just see the sandy white beaches and all of the beach babes in skimpy bikinis, Iggy? What about all the hot dudes, Angel? And all of the waves and open area to blow stuff up, Gazzy?" I hit all of their weak points.

They whispered together for a second. Then they finally agreed to go with me to Fiji. I mean they know that if they didn't agree, I would go to Fiji without them.

"When do we leave?"

"In a hour."

"What?" we made a dash to the car and took off for the airport.

(after a certain amount of time)

We made just in time. We landed in Fiji about half an hour ago. And the weather was great! Hopefully this vacation is enough for my dizziness to go away.

**I need a break too. So this is the last chapter until the 20****th****. Not that far..so pce! Ppl!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Heyy ppl…**

**I know that I said that I was going to update until the 20****th****…but then this hit my dreams and yes sometimes I dream about Maximum Ride and all of that stuff.**

**DISCLAIMER: Yeah…you know what I need to disclaim so skipping this…on with the story!**

(Max's POV)

The week was good.

Better than good actually. We just mainly hung out at one of the public beaches. Gazzy and Angel went swimming, while Iggy and I learned how to surf. Did you know that Angel could stay under water than any other human being should? I swear there is always something very special about her.

So any way moving on.

Jeb has at least called about 30 times _just_ on the first day here. After that I let Gazzy and Iggy throw our cell phones into the water. It was funny. Then we changed rooms and told the front desk at the resort we were staying at that we aren't here. They obeyed without a question after the generous tip Iggy gave them.

My mother called at least once. And that was to let us know that she and my father were going to go on a vacation in Russia and they won't be in touch for the next month or so. I wished them good luck and so did Angel. Gazzy was used to it by now and just said, "Bye see ya whenever."

My parents haven't been around when any of us were growing up. We were raised by nannies, just like Iggy.

That is how we know each other. Our nannies were sisters and they would bring us to Iggy's house to have play dates. It was more or less fun.

My dizziness wore off. I guess it had something to do with over exhaustion. Or was it dehydration? I don't really know the medical terms.

"Maxie?" Angel said popping out of nowhere. "Are we staying here longer?" Her eyes said she wanted to stay. I looked over at Iggy and Gazzy in front of the TV. They looked like they were enjoying themselves. This vacation really was good for us.

There wasn't that many people here who knew who we were. I mean are. It felt good, not having to hide my hair and put on disguises anymore. I could live like this for the rest of my life. But I can't.

"If you want to." She nodded her head quickly. Her eyes were shinning brightly.

"Do you think that I can invite Nudge over?" She said quickly. "And…Fang and Bridgid?" Who is Bridgid? I must have had a confused look on my face because Angel added. "Bridgid is Fang's current girlfriend. He broke up with Lissa, I think, an hour after you cancelled the concert they were going to go to together." Wow, she was turning into Nudge. She said that with only two breaths. Not bad.

"Okay, but first: here are the catches…not even one can be broken…okay?" she nodded quickly again. "One: their parents have to agree to having them stay here for a week. Second: They have to not mess up with their education. Third: you have to ace the test I'm about to give you. And Forth: I'm not babysitting anybody."

"Their parents already agreed…It is the middle of summer vacation…okay…..okay." She answered, without a moment's hesitation.

"Capitol of Mongolia?"

"Ulaanbaatar."

"What is the 50th state to join the U.S?"

"Hawaii."

"The 48th?"

"Arizona."

"Name a song played by The Ready Set."

"Love Like Woe."

"Awesome song…what month is it?"

"May."

"Is the tomato a fruit or a vegtable?"

"I think a…fruit?"

"correct…I think…hmmmm….How old am i?"

"16"

"Is Justin Bieber hot?"

"ummm…yes"

"You sick kid! Nah just kidding. You only got one answer wrong."

"Which is what?"

"The last question. And when are they going to be here?"

"In about an hour" she said innocently. The plane that took us here was a 3 hour long flight. That little!

Oh well, nothing I can do about it now. They are almost here.

"Angel?"

"yeah?"

"Did you already book them rooms?"

"Yep."

"Kay. I'm going to go get some fresh air." I walked out of the room before anybody answered. I just need to be alone for awhile. It has been a fun week.

I walked down to the beach. The sun was still up high in the sky. The heat was simmering down a bit. I took off my pants and shirt and jumped into the water. The water was calm and warm, like a bath.

Finally, I got out of the water and checked my watch. Thirty more minutes until Nudge, Fang, and Bridgid get here. I walked up and down the beach again.

"Hey! Watch out!" I heard behind me. I turned to see who said it.

It was a guy with sandy blonde hair and shiny blue eyes. He was riding a bike that was headed right at me. I dove to the side and was greeted by the hot sand.

"Man! I'm sooo sorry!" he said jumping off of his bike and running towards me. He helped me up and I tried to get most of the sand off of my tank top. "Sorry, I'm Sam." He said sheepishly.

"That's alright. At least, I didn't get run over." I said with a smile.

He laughed with me and we just started talking and walking down the beach.

We talked about nothing in particular. You know, just small talk.

This is what I found out about him: His name is Sam. He is 16 years old. And his father owns the resort we are staying at. And he has a little sister named Monica that was Angel's age, 14.

"Max!" I heard Iggy call from behind me. I turned and waved him over.

"Iggy, this is Sam. Sam this is Iggy." They shook hands, then Iggy turned to me.

"Do you know what time it is, Max?"

"No, it's ummm…" I looked down at my watch. 7:10. Crap. "Sorry Sam. But I gotta go. Ummm…see ya around." I said already running down the beach with Iggy towards the taxi Iggy got for us.

Nudge, Fang and Bridgid are going to be mad.

**So how was it? And which person should I borrow next? I mean borrow. ;)**

**So that was it. Hope you like it and all. **

**And I think I'll just update every 2 or 3 days. I can't decide..Hmmmm…**

**Well, R&R**

**And…pce out!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Heyy ppl! :)**

**Well I'm going to graduate from 8****th**** grade in two days :)**

**I'm all excited about that and all…and we just had an awesome field trip yesterday…but now I'm kind of injured (wiped out and scraped up my knee) so I can barely walk so I'm at home :)**

**DISCLAIMER: really? This again? Ok…I DON'T OWN ANYTHING except the house and stuff that I live in :)**

**On With The Story!**

(Max POV)

We finally made it to the airport! Yay!

Nudge and Fang were munching out on burgers and fries, while a skinny red head looked at them with disgust. She was sipping on a tiny cup of Diet Coke. Man! I can't stand that stuff! **(a/n: me either!)**

Nudge spotted us first. She jumped out of her chair and came running at us shouting, "Max! Iggy! MAX! IGGY!"

She glopped us, hard. I saw Fang smirking from over her shoulder as she squeezed us in a tight hug. The red head, Bridgid I guess, stared at us.

"Max! What did you do to your beautiful blonde hair? OMG! It's black with colorful streaks in it! I see blue, purple, yellow, red, and green in it! OMG! Is it a wig?" Nudge said. Then she grabbed a handful of it and pulled, hard.

"OWWWW!" I said angrily. Did I forget to mention that I colored my hair? Oops.

"OMG! I'm so so so sorry max!" nudge said. Then she was quiet for a minute. She was looking us over. "Hey! Why are you just wearing a bikini and a button up shirt over it? I mean it looks cut and everything? And why is Iggy wearing just trunks and flip-flops? OMG! You guys were at the beach! OMG! I want to go there! Come on Fang! Let's go to the BEACH!" She said without a single breath. Man…

I looked over a Iggy and saw that he was trying hard not to laugh.

Then we followed Nudge back to Fang and Bridgid.

"Hi I'm Max and this is Iggy, my best friend in the world." I introduced myself and Iggy to Bridgid. "My little sister and brother are at the hotel."

"Hello, I'm Bridgid, Fang's girlfriend." She said with a fake smile. We shook hands.

"I know."

"Good."

Wow…can you say bitch?

I stared at her for a second. Make that glared.

I gave them directions to their hotel, thank god it's not the same one as I'm staying at. I gave them the room keys. Well, only Fang and Bridgid.

They were sharing a room at the other hotel. Nudge was staying with us at the resort. Aka…Angel is her roommate.

"Why aren't Fang and I staying in the same hotel as you guys?" Bridgid asked inoccently.

"Because there is no more rooms left."

"How many rooms do you guys have?"

"we have the villa….Angel and Nudge in one room. Gazzy in his own room. Iggy in one room. And me in one room. There are only 4 rooms."

"I got and idea! How about Fang and I stay in your room and you can stay with Angel and Nudge!" She said.

I saw Fang twitch, Nudge and Iggy, too. Even though Fang and Nudge don't know me that well…they know I can kick ass into next week.

Bridgid continued to beg me.

Finally I agreed.

"Yon can stay in my room, Max" Iggy said.

"Hmmm…" I said weighing my choices. On one hand: the soft couch in the middle of the villa. On the other: a soft bed but sharing it with Iggy. "okay."

I saw Fang 's frown deepen slightly.

Then I left them to their eating. I went back to the beach to think again.

"Yo! Max!" I heard behind me. I turned around and looked. It was Sam.

"Oh! Hey Sam." I said with a smile as he caught up with me.

" I was wondering if you would wanna…maybe….go to dinner tonight?" He asked nervously. I giggled.

"Sure. I'm staying at your father's resort. The villa." I said.

We set up a time and then it was set. We talked again for another hour or so. He was shocked when I told him I was the Maximum Ride. But he took it gracefully.

"Max!" I heard behind me. I turned and saw Fang.

"What?" I said. He was staring at Sam. Make that glaring. It was a death glare. Then his eyes traveled down to our hands. I didn't even realize that we (Max and Sam) were holding hands until now. It felt good. It felt normal. Something that I didn't have for awhile.

"You didn't give us a key to the room."

"Nudge has it. Duh!"

"Who is this?" He asked glaring at Sam.

I sighed. "Sam this is Fang. My little sister invited his little sister to come stay with us and he is her babysitter. Fang this is Sam. I met him just today."

Fang nodded than turned and ran towards Bridgid.

"That was awkward." Sam said. I nodded.

"Well, I better get going. See ya tonight."

"Yup"

I walk to the resort. Thinking. It was just random thoughts.

Like:

-if I should let Angel get me ready for tonight.

-what do I wear to the fancy restaurant

-why was Fang glaring at Sam

-why did Angel tell me at the last minute that they were coming?

-why does Icee's make Iggy hyper

-what will it feel like to fly with wings like the birds

-if you could play Halo on an XBOX all night long and not feel tired the next day

-why purple is the color of royalty

-why was Sam surprised to know that I am the Maximum Ride

-and if I should stay a singer/musician

Guess I'll find out all that shyt later.

Right now I have to get ready for my…date…with Sam. Cue the cheese.

**Well there it is…and I know it's supposed to be Fang's POV but I like doing Max's POV better…next chapter will be Fang's **

**I pinky swear!**

**And did you luv it? Or h8 it? Or just really don't care?**

**So until next time:**

**I'm Panica. You are you . he is he. I is i. and she is she.**

**PCE OUT!**

**P.S. R&R!**

**P.S.S. R&R PLS?**


	11. Chapter 11

**Warning: This is like really short!**

**I wish that it was longer but there is nothing I can do about it. AKA: My cuzin wrote it and wants to know what you guys think about her writing. **

**DISCLAIMER: Gawd! Get it through ur heads: Me no own MR only JP owns MR!**

**SO on with da story =)**

(Fang POV)

We finally got to the hotel after we finished eating. Well, after me and Nudge finished eating. Bridgid just sat there and sipped her Diet Coke. *flinches* I hate diet Coke. It's just unnatural. Really! It is!

Nudge ran in front of us and got to the hotel a good 5 minutes before us. She was already inside and since Bridgid didn't want to stay at the 4 star hotel Angel dot us and wanted to stay at the resort. We didn't have a key. I called Nudge to come get us. Of course she said that she was too busy, playing the Wii with angel and Gazzy.

I saw Max on the beach with some guy. I went up to her and asked for a key politely. She said that I was supposed to use Nudge's key. Of course.

That guy's name Sam.

I know that I wasn't jealous. No, I wasn't. I just felt like the older brother whose little sister is about to go on a date for the first time. Gawd! I feel protective of Max.

"Fang, let's go…come on. Max is coming right now." Bridgid said. I looked over my shoulder and saw Max. It looked like she was deep in thought. Wonder what she was thinking about.

She walked past us without a glance and processed to go through the spinning door (**A/N: I luv those!) ** We followed her.

Suddenly, Bridgid grabbed hold of my hand. I let her hold it. I mean that is what couples do right?

If that was true then Max and Sam are a couple. *sigh*

We went to the top floor and went to the huge double doors.

First shot, Gazzy and Angel tackled me.

"Hey Fang," they both said at the same time sheepishly.

"Hello, I'm Angel, Max's sister." Angel introduced herself to Bridgid.

"My name's Bridgid, Fang's girlfriend." Bridgid said, happily like she won the lottery.

"Hey, I'm Gaz, aka Gazzy, and I'm Max's little brother." Gaz introduced himself. They both hugged Bridgid then when back to playing their game on the Wii.

"OMG! What, Max? What is his name? Tell me! Tell me! Can I do your hair? And where are you guys going? Is it fancy? Do you have a dress to wear? Is it just dinner? Tell, me!" I could hear nudge practically shout.

Guess Max has a date with that Sam guy. *sigh*

I went to the room that use to me Max's. It was bare. Guess Iggy and those guys already packed up all of Max's stuff and put in Iggy's room. I looked around the room. There was a huge stained glass window that opens like a door. One bed. Great, I have to sleep next to Bridgid.

There was a bathroom and a closet, that was about it.

This is going to be a long vacation.

**Pls! Tell my cuzin it was awesome! Or less she is going to go back to her emo corner and all that. **

**SO…R&R! PLS?**


	12. Chapter 12

**Heyy ppl…:)**

**I have BAD! Writer block so this chapter sucks! I know that!**

**DISCLAIMER: ME NO OWN ANYTHING!**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

I spent a good half hour in hell, aka Angel and Nudge's room. They put makeup on me. Let's do down the list:

-foundation (even though I don't need it Nudge said)

-eyeliner

-eye shadow

-lipstick

-mascara

-blush

I guess I've through worse.

Then they put me in a dress that was too small. It was a one shoulder black dress that went down to mid-thigh. Then they gave me heels that were 4 inches and some leggings that reached to my knees. Surprisingly, I didn't whine or fight against it.

That was probably because of Angel and Nudge's bambi eyes. Use caution with those.

I walked out of Angel's room to the living room. Fang was on the couch with Bridgid next to him. Iggy was sitting on the chair and Gazzy was on the floor. They were all watching TV, I guess Spongebob was on.

I snuck past them. And I was almost out of the door when I heard Angel.

"Maxie! You forgot your purse." I heard Iggy laugh. I have had a purse before.

I walk back to the living room and take the purse from Angel's hand. I looked over at the guys. Only Iggy was looking. I widen my eyes, warning him not to tell the others.

He ignored me and punched Gazzy. Gazzy looked at him, hurt. But Iggy ignored him and pointed at me. Gazzy turned towards me and his eyes widened. I waved my hand and bolted for it.

I rode the elevator down to the lobby.

I sat there for an hour and Sam didn't show.

…

Finally, I got bored and needed a walk so I went out to the beach.

_Going to the beach. _I sent to Iggy.

_How was dinner?_

_A no-go…the bitch didn't show._

_Sorry max. what me to join you?_

_Nah…I'll be back in the morning…go to sleep :)_

_Kayy _

I carried my heels in my hand on the beach. It was fun, I guess.

Without a second thought, I dropped my shoes and ran into the waves. I was caught and was dragged out to the ocean. But I was a good swimmer so I just went with the waves.

About 50 feet off the shore, I started swimming back to the beach.

I made it. Obviously.

I just laid on the beach and watched the sky. The stars were out and it was a clear night.

Slowly, I fell asleep.

**Terrible isn't it?**

**Ohwell! I'll try harder next time…maybe I'll have my cousin write it….**

**Well, R&R! and get an awesome cookie (::)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Heyy PPL!**

**This chapter is kind of better then the one before but not by much…srrry!**

**DISCLAIMER: the word says it all (:**

**On with the story**

(Fang POV)

Iggy and Gazzy are whispering about something and looking at me every few seconds. I heard the door to Angel's room open and heard Max try to sneak away.

"Maxie! You forgot your purse!" I heard Angel yell. Then the sound of high heels coming this way sounded. I was tempted to look but Bridgid's head was on my shoulder and I just felt too comfortable right here.

I heard Gazzy yelp. I guess, Iggy punched him. I looked over there to Iggy. Both of their eyes were big.

The next thing I heard was the door slamming.

Iggy and Gazzy went back to whispering and Angel and Nudge went back to their room.

I just continued to watch cartoons like a little kid.

… It past an hour since Max left…

….another hour….

…another hour…

…where is she?

"Hey, Iggy!" I said. "Go to sleep."

"Nah, I'm good." Iggy said. He was waiting for Max. Everybody was asleep. It was at least midnight now.

"Has she ever done this before?"

"Yeah…exactly why I'm still awake."

"Why?"

"Because I don't want her waking up Angel and Gazzy when she gets here." He said. He didn't offer anything else. "You go to sleep, Fang. I know where Max is."

"Then why don't you go get her?"

"Wow, isn't somebody really concern about Maxie."

Before I could ask I heard Brigid. "Come on, Fang. Just let him be."

"Good-night, Iggy."

….a long night of sleep…

The second day of my stay in Fiji…started when I was ambushed by Nudge and Angel.

Their voices were merging together. I couldn't understand.

"What?" I asked groggily.

"Max still isn't here and Iggy just left to go find her." Nudge said panicked. Angel looked calm.

"Fang? Can you make us some breakfast? I'm kind of hungry. So is Gazzy." Angel said sweetly.

"Umm…sure." I said sitting up. I went up to the kitchen and started making bacon and pancakes. Gazzy came in and looked at me. "Aren't you scared about Max?" I asked him.

"Nah…she does this sometimes. Don't worry about it." He said.

"Is that true, Angel?"

"Yep." She said from the counter, already eating a stack of pancakes and a bacon. "And she and Iggy are probably eating at a restaurant now."

…..

**Boring isn't it…I was thinking about having Fang find Max but then I wasn't in the mood…**

**R&R!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Heyy ppl!**

**WARNING: This is a downer…kind of…and has some Niggy and Miggy!**

**DISCLAIMER: could I get sued if I don't do this? Don't answer that…**

**Without further ado here is the story…cue opening song!**

(Max POV)

I woke up to the sound of those annoying birds, seagulls. I felt somebody laying beside me. I looked over and saw a tired looking Iggy.

"Hey Ig." I said. "What are you doing here?"

"Just laying in the sand, you know." He said. His eyes were closed and he was laying straight. "Ready to go back to the hotel?"

"Yeah, but I'm kind of hungry. Wanna go to the IHOP first?" I asked him. I was looking out to the sea, the waves were rolling in then going away. It was kind of memorizing.

"Sure, but do you want to change first?"

I looked down and saw the dress was all covered in sand and hard from air drying. I bet my makeup was all over the place and my hair was a mess. "Nah, I'm good."

Ig looked at me for a second then nodded. "You look like you could use some sleep." I told him. "You can go back to the resort if you want. I'm going to go to IHOP with or without you."

"I'll eat first, then I'll take a nap when we go back to the resort, Okay?" He asked. I nodded and we started walking to the IHOP across the road. We were silent.

When we got there I ordered a burger and an orange juice, Ig got a stack of pancakes and a cranberry juice. We just sat there and ate.

"I had the dream again. That's why I couldn't sleep." Ig said, breaking the silence.

"I'm sorry, Ig. You should have had Angel and Gazzy sleep by you." I told him.

"Nah, It wasn't as worse as before. But it was…you know." He said. He was still eating. I nodded. My muscles were hurting from sleeping on the beach.

We finished eating and went back to the resort.

I was ambushed by Nudge when I got back to the room. She was talking too fast. Iggy finally saved me by giving her a kiss on the cheek. She shut up instantly and looked at Iggy, blushing and her eyes were wide with shock.

I snuck away at that. I saw Fang in the kitchen with Angel at the counter eating pancakes. I waved at Angel and she smiled. Gazzy was in front of the TV. He looked up and waved at me. I waved back. Then I went to Iggy's room to take a shower. I just remembered that Fang and Bridgid took my room.

All of my stuff were all set up in the room. I had to smile at that. Me and Iggy stayed in rooms together. Like that one summer when all of the guest rooms where being remodeled and Gazzy and Angel shared a room. Me and Ig at to share a room, too. And it was funny. That was the last summer that I was kind of normal. My parents were the ones who were rich, not me. Then I met Jeb, at an audition that my mother made me go to and then I signed a contract to his company.

I took a long hot shower. Then I went out of the bathroom and saw Ig was turning in his sleep, like he does when he has _that_ dream. I felt sad for him and decided to go to sleep too.

I laid down beside him on the King sized bed. I wrapped my arms around Iggy and he calmed down a bit.

I heard the door open to the room, but I was already drifting off to sleep and couldn't care less if it was Angel or Gazzy. They would know what happened. And if it was Fang, Nudge, or Bridgid, then oh well.

**I know, this one is kind of a downer. But I'm kind of sick and all….so :)**

**And Review!**


	15. NOTE!

I decided to quit writing this story for awhile...maybe until either tomorrow or next week, or next month, or nxt year...idkk...and I'm quitting the other storied too...if anybody wants to continue them, you are wlecome to do so...jt PM me (first come, first served) and that goes to all of my stories except the Leviathvan one, I'll conutine that one.  
>Kayy, well PCE OUT until next time :) <div> 


End file.
